


Color My World

by SparkleLeech



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Divergence, Fluff, I'm a total sap, M/M, Soulmates, drunk yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleLeech/pseuds/SparkleLeech
Summary: The first time Victor touched his soulmate, the other man was a sloppy, drunken mess. That didn't stop the vivid colors from dancing across his vision...nor did it stop him from starting to fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom. Hope you all like it!

Everything had always looked so...cold. Then again, that did make sense when everything he saw was always so dark and colorless. Always.

As a child, Victor had been somewhat surprised at his parents' explanation. Apparently everyone was born like this, seeing the world in lifeless monochrome until they found their soulmate. His...soulmate. The person who was meant to be with him forever. Victor remembered his heart hammering in his chest when he heard this. There was someone out there just for him. A single touch was all it would take to make his vision explode into a vivid swirl of color. It was then that he would know.

Because of this, Victor had long since made it a habit of his to touch nearly every person who ever spoke to him. Nothing particularly intimate, of course. A clasp of their hands, a brief brush of his fingers across their shoulders. And yet, it always resulted in nothing. Even as he rose to fame through his skating, met so many fans and fellow performers...nothing. It broke his heart. He wanted so badly to meet his soulmate, not only to see what he was sure was the beautiful colors of the world around him, but so he could have someone that was just for him. He longed to draw that special person into his arms and shower them with all the love he knew they deserved. They'd never want for anything if Victor could help it. He'd always be there to surround them with affection and he knew he likely wouldn't be able to stop himself from spoiling them with anything they asked for.

His parents' always told him there was no way to rush it. He would meet them whenever fate decided he would. Though by the time he reached his twenty-seventh birthday, he was starting to wonder just how cruel fate was planning on being to him. While he knew there were some people who didn't meet their love until later in life, he wanted so desperately not to be one of them. He wanted as much time as his soulmate as humanly possible.

It was the night of his fifth Grand Prix Final that everything changed.

Yuuri Katsuki. If Victor were to be honest, the young Japanese man had caught his attention the moment he stepped out onto the ice. He moved so gracefully, created music with his body. Even as he seemed to totally lose it, crashing down onto the hard, cold ground, Victor couldn't look away. After the competition, he had wanted to talk to the other man, tell him what sort of potential he saw in his skating. The offer of a picture seemed like the perfect way to start the conversation. Yet, he had been rejected. He was a bit miffed, but he knew it wasn't his final chance. There was still the banquet later, after all.

Of course, he was right. Yuuri was there, stuffed into an admittedly flattering suit and looking incredibly uncomfortable with the entire snobby scene. Victor barely caught sight of him, though, before he disappeared toward the back of the crowd.

The next time he saw him that night, the younger man had...seemingly had too a bit much to drink. He couldn't help but allow a faint smile to ghost across his lips at this. Honestly, Yuuri was cute to him. When he came barreling toward him, arms outstretched it what was obviously going to be a rather sloppy hug, Victor didn't move, instead allowing the other to cling onto him.

The effect was immediate. He gasped softly, his eyes widening in shock as the banquet hall bled into colors. People around him stared, but he didn't care. His heart was beating harder than he had ever felt before, a pleasantly warm feeling spreading throughout his entire body as his gaze flickered rapidly around the room. Everything was so beautiful. He couldn't believe it. Without really thinking about it, he wrapped his arms tightly around Yuuri, burying his face into the slightly smaller man's shoulder. There were a few hushed murmurs nearby, but he barely heard them over the sound of Yuuri's heated breath in his ear. He had done it. He had found his precious soulmate.

"...it's...a-all so pretty..."

Victor glanced up a little, just enough to rest his eyes on his soulmate's (his soulmate!) face. The younger man had a sweet and rather dopey smile on lips, seemingly entranced as he looked around the room. That's right...he could see the colors now, too. Victor blinked rapidly to keep tears from gathering.

"Yes, моя любовь." he whispered back "It is."

\---

The rest of the night had gone by in a giddy blur. Yuuri seemed absolutely delighted to have him stay as close to him as he was, grinning at him as they danced together. Honestly, Victor understood less than half of what was being said to him, as most of what was being lovingly slurred at him was in Japanese. He was enamoured all the same, though.

The hardest part of it all was actually trying to keep clothes on the other man. It seemed he had a penchant for stripping when he had some alcohol in his system. While Victor wouldn't have particularly minded seeing something like that, he found himself repeatedly rebuttoning Yuuri's shirt and redoing his belt, crooning to him softly to calm him as he tried to keep him covered. His protectiveness and sudden possessiveness had kicked in in spades and he wanted to keep the other man's skin away from the prying eyes of everyone else. This was his. All his.

Surprisingly, very few people seemed confused by his behavior, especially by the end of the night. They had seen it before. They knew. Victor wouldn't have cared, anyway.

As the banquet wound down, Victor ended up sitting near the back of the hall, relaxingly reclined in one of the stiff chairs with Yuuri half-asleep on his lap.

"Mr. Nikiforov?"

He looked up, met with the sight of a much older looking man with his hair drawn back into a ponytail. It took him a moment to recognize him as Yuuri's coach. What was his name again? Ah, well. Before he could really say anything back, the older man placed his hands on his hips and gave him a knowing smile.

"Based on what I've seen tonight, I doubt you're planning to let Yuuri go." he said "Am I right?"

Victor's lips twitched upward a bit into a somewhat tired smirk. "Was it that obvious?"

Instead of answering, he simply motioned him forward. "Come on, then." he said "I'm sure your coach wouldn't mind you helping him back to his room."

It was a bit of a struggle to get Japanese man up. His body was somewhat limp and he could barely walk from the champagne clouding his mind. That's what Victor was there for, though. He didn't at all mind Yuuri's weight on him as he helped him out of the building and into a taxi. He could barely register time passing at all as the other man rested his head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his partner's torso and dark brown eyes half-lidded and glazed. Yet, despite how disheveled he looked, he was the most beautiful thing Victor had ever seen. He was so glad he was...his.

Once they reached the appropriate floor of the hotel, Victor couldn't decide if he was shocked or not when Yuuri's coach simply pressed the card key for the other man's room into his hand. Well...he supposed it did make sense. After all, he was Yuuri's soulmate. Who could possibly take care of him better than him? He simply accepted it with a smile and watched the older man disappear into the next room.

"Come on, Yuuri..." he murmured "Let's get you to bed, okay?"

The other man nuzzled his face against his shoulder sleepily. "...mmkay."

At this point, Victor's face felt like it was going to crack from the amount of time he had spent smiling that night. He slid the card into the door and nudged it open as best as he could without jostling Yuuri too much. The inside of the room was relatively dark, illuminated only by the soft light of the moon outside the window. Carefully, he led Yuuri toward the bed and sat him down on the edge. The brunet wobbled a bit before eventually settling down with his hands against his knees. Victor bit his lip, repressing a soft laugh. He was really sloshed, wasn't he? How much had he had to drink, anyway?

After a moment's consideration, he knelt down and undid the other man's shoes, setting them to the side, tucked slightly under the bed. While he would have undone his tie as well, he had seemingly lost that at some point.

At that point, Victor stood up. He didn't feel particularly comfortable taking more off of him, despite the fact he knew it wasn't very comfortable to sleep in slacks. But...what would he do now? Part of him wanted to stay. He had waited so long for his soulmate, and really, he wanted nothing more than to doze off wrapped around Yuuri. Well...

Leaning down, he laid a single finger under Yuuri's chin, tilting his head up to press a soft kiss against his forehead. He was wrapped in a tight hug around the shoulders almost immediately, being pulled flush against the slightly smaller body in front of him.

"...stay with...with me..."

The words were slurred tiredly in his ear and Victor found a warm feeling pooling in his body for the second time that night. He pulled back ever so slightly. That adorably dopey smile was back on Yuuri's face and Victor felt his heart melt. How could he say no to that?

"Of course." he murmured.

An almost childish sounding giggle sounded from the other man as he was pulled into another embrace, burying his face into the side of Victor's neck. The Russian stayed there for a moment before once again pulling back a bit.

"You have a to let me take some things off first, моя любовь."

Rather than answering, Yuuri let out another giggle, flopping back unceremoniously onto the matress. Victor made quick work of his own shoes, suit jacket, and tie before crawling onto the bed. He was clung to the second he hit the sheets and he didn't mind in the slightest, curling around the smaller man. With how his partner had been acting that night, part of him almost expected to have to push wandering hands away, but Yuuri seemed quite content just to cuddle. Victor moved one of his hands to the back of his partner's head, fingers lingering there for a moment before lightly brushing through the soft, black locks. He was rewarded with a sound that sounded almost like purring and the other snuggling ever closer. Within moments, his breathing slowed and steadied, the alcohol finally settling him into deep sleep.

Victor could still barely believe it. He had finally found his soulmate...somebody who was just for him. Despite being so drunk he could barely stand, the Japanese man had already charmed his way into his heart. He couldn't wait to see him sober, just so he could appreciate him evermore.

A few moments later, he joined his love in rest.

 


	2. Chapter 2

God...why did his head feel so heavy?

Yuuri let out a soft groan, pressing the back of his hand harshly against his eyelids. Honestly, his entire body felt gross. What had happened the night before? He swallowed some of the dryness in his throat, a rough cough bubbling up behind it as a wave of nausea hit him. Ah, that's right. The banquet. He had promised himself that he wouldn't drink much. Clearly, if how he felt was any indication, that plan hadn't worked very well. Damn it. He rolled over onto his back, eyes finally prying themselves open to-

Color. There was...color.

Oh. Oh, good God.

He squeezed his eyes shut for a moment and shook his head. No, he was just imagining things. Yet, when he opened his eyes again, nothing changed. What? Why? How had he...?

His soulmate. Somehow, the night before, he had met his soulmate. And he didn't remember anything about them. He clutched at the sheets beneath him, his breathing growing quick in sudden panic. How could something like this have happened? How could he allow himself to be so foolish? With his luck, his poor soulmate had been just as utterly wasted and their chance meeting had come and gone without either of them knowing it. 

He had been waiting his entire life for this and he had ruined it with his poor self-control. Didn't that figure? Despite how badly he wanted to meet his precious soulmate, to have someone who loved him for just being him... Tears prickled in his eyes. He was pathetic. An absolute failure. In love, on the ice, in everything.

Eventually, he rolled himself out of bed. His disgust with the way he felt outweighed his desire to wallow in self-pity, at least for now. He desperately needed a shower. The room felt strangely empty to him as he walked into the bathroom and started the water up.

He stood there, hands over his eyes and his head under the hot spray, long after he finished washing. This was still so unreal. Perhaps, if he was lucky, he hadn't screwed up as badly as he thought. Maybe his soulmate was sober enough to remember him. If they were, though, why would they want anything to do with him? He knew what he was like when he was drunk. He had probably made a total ass of himself. Hell, he was honestly surprised that his pants were still on his body that morning. 

It wasn't until the water started to grow cold that he finally came out. However, just as he did, he heard something. A door opening and closing. He grew worried for the briefest of moments before taking a deep breath and slipping some of his clothing back on. It was probably just Celestino, come to collect him for their flight. Maybe he'd know something about his soulmate? The very thought made Yuuri's heart pound in his chest. Oh God, he hoped he did. He slammed the bathroom door open, face flushed as he rushed back into the main room.

"Oh, it seems I have good timing."

A young man was standing near the side of the bed, a sweet smile on his lips and his hands behind his back. That was...not Celestino. Yuuri placed his hands over his mouth, eyes widening as he took a step back. No. There was no way that was actually Victor Nikiforov.

"W-What..." he croaked. He internally cursed his stutter, how groggy his voice sounded. "What are you doing here?"

Victor's smile faltered slightly and Yuuri couldn't help but feel a little bad. Yet, the other man didn't seem too perturbed.

"You did drink a lot last night, didn't you?" One of Victor's hands came out from behind his back, momentarily pressing a finger against his lips. He paused then, only to shrug. "I guess I'll introduce myself, then."

At this, Yuuri couldn't help but feel confused. Why did Victor feel the need to introduce himself? Who in the skating world didn't know who he was? Why was he even here? The slightly taller man took a step forward.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov and I..." Victor's other hand emerged from behind his back, revealing a single blush-colored rose surrounded with cellophane "...am your soulmate, Yuuri."

Yuuri suddenly felt a little lightheaded. Surely, this was some sort of dream. There was no way that his idol was actually his soulmate. There was just no way. It was only when the smile dropped from Victor's lips that Yuuri realized how long he had been silently staring at him.

The older man brushed his bangs out from in front of his face, looking slightly worried. "Is something wrong?" he asked "I know I probably shouldn't have left without waking you up, but I wanted to get something special for you."

Finally, Yuuri seemed to find his voice. "No...I..." he took a nervous breath "...I just never expected for it to be... _you_." he swallowed a bit "What happened last night?"

The conversation had brightened considerably from there, the both of them moving to sit on the bed while they talked. Victor quickly picked up that Yuuri was a fan of his and seemed utterly delighted in the fact, his entire face lit up with excitement as he described the events of the night before. How they had touched. How they had danced together. How Victor had helped his drunken ass back to his room before spending the night cuddled around him. It was...really, really sweet. Yuuri's vision blurred ever so slightly and he didn't even realize he was crying until he felt Victor's hands cradling the sides of his face.

"Is-"

"No, there's nothing wrong." Yuuri quickly cut him off, giving him a slightly watery smile "I'm just...so happy."

Even through his tears, he could still make out the large grin that broke out on Victor's face at that. He was pretty sure that was something he could definitely get used to. Before he could really think any better of it, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the other man in a tight embrace that was eagerly returned.

Yes, he could definitely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There maaaaaay be an alternate version of this chapter coming soon based on a suggestion I got from Tumblr.  
> No promises, though.
> 
> I'm also open to suggestions for the possibility of a Chapter 3!


End file.
